Kidnapping
by BellatrixAnnabethZivaEmilyPren
Summary: Originally I posted on Tumblr. Prompt: Can you do a Gibbs x reader where she's kidnapped and he saves her? Warning for kidnapping.
1. Chapter 1

I knew I shouldn't have not walked home alone, let's just say it was the worst decision I've ever made. Besides, I was suppose to meet Abby at my house and I had missed our missed our meeting.

I thought someone was following me about a block away from Gibbs. I live about three blocks away from boss's house so taking a car is useless. Hell, I didn't even see the person that took me, all I know is that they were taller than me - though that's not that hard I'm a little over five feet tall - and that they were kinda bulky.

They grabbed me from behind then a windowless van, that I didn't notice was on the street, came up to us and the person through us into the back of the van. As the van drove away they closed the van door another person who I didn't know was there turned on a flash light. I realized it was a man with dark hair and he quickly put a bandana in my mouth and tied it.

"Do you think it's going to be worth it?" The dark haired one said.

The man that had originally grabbed me with remarkable eyes had taken his mask off and put duct tape on my eyes. One of them started to search me and they found my phone and before anything else happened they opened the back door and threw it out.

"Of course it's going to be worth it." The other one said, who I assumed to be with the remarkable eyes. "Hey, Buddy you should turn around now. I ditched the phone already."

Thankfully, I was wearing my one of my boots that Abby had put a GPS chip in the boot simply because I'm really bad at answering my phone and it was needed for finding me. One thing that I am good at is telling time and at this point it had been about twenty minutes that I left Gibbs house and I would have been home already. Abby would have noticed.

Hopefully by now she would have called Tim and Gibbs and told them by now and they were working to get me back.

"You know you should probably tie her up." The guy with the hair told other guy.

"I will," I heard him moving and then I felt the guy with the nice eyes yank my arms behind me and wrapped him with rope and I whimpered. Then I felt my feet wrapped with rope. "There, yo Buddy how long until we reach the destination?"

"Eh, probably like twenty minutes." He said looking back for about a second then he looked back to the road. "Could we stop to get food?"

"No, you idiot-" The guy with the dark hair started to say but the guy with the eyes had interrupted him.

"Yes, stop by a Burger King." He started saying. "Don't look at me like that, I'm starving I haven't eaten since yesterday."

"Well, that isn't my fault. Fine then Bobby, stop by a Burger King." The guy with the dark hair said. "What's the plan after food?"

"Going to the Navy Yard." Nice eyes responded, and sooner than I expected we turned into somewhere and about thirty seconds later Bobby started ordering food. "You know what we have to do then, right?"

"Yes, I just didn't know where it was going to take place." Dark hair said and I heard movement and said thanks. "This is going better than expected, do you think we're going to get paid more for this?"

There was pause and sounds of chewing. The car started moving on the road again. It had been about another ten minutes and I was really starting to wonder where my team was, where my Jethro was. The money thing was an interesting development to what was happening.

"Probably. Though that depends if he's going to demand more money." Nice eyes answered the question.

Suddenly, out of nowhere the van swerved to one side. Both men in the back started screaming at Bobby to find out why. We weren't moving as much and it was the traffic as we got close to the navy yard.

Soon we were at the gate and I felt the rope at my feet be cut so I could walk. Then, I felt something circular at my head.

Apparently, the guard knew about me and the van was pulled to the side and the back door was opened. I was pulled up and the guy with the gun pulled me in front of him still with the gun pointed at my head.

"Let her go." I heard Jethro say. I started to try and talk as still had the tape over both my eyes and mouth. "At least take off the duct tape."

"What makes you think I'm going to compile?" The guy with the nice eyes said and hold me close to him, as if I were a shield.

"Because we got the phone call. And the money." Jethro said in response. I heard people run up and what sounded like duffel bags being ruffled. "All you have to do is let her go."

"Fine, then take her and give us the money." Pretty eyes said. Slowly but shirley we moved up and I was pushed out of the van and thankfully was caught by Jethro.

He pulled the duct tape from my eyes and the bandana from mouth. Struggling I started to speak.

"Thanks," I said in a raspy voice as he unbound my hands.

"Now, let's get you checked out by the EMTS," Jethro said as I leaned into him and he his arm around me. At this point I didn't even care who saw us. "Y/N don't scare me like that again."

I started to shiver so Jethro told off his NCIS jacket and put it around my shoulders.

"Oh is that a threat?" I said as we got closer to the EMTS. Suddenly, I was being bear hugged by Abby whom I didn't see come up. "Hey, Abby."

"Oh my God, are you hurt?" Abby asked me as she pulled away from. "I was so scared that you were hurt. You know, it was Gibbs that first noticed that you were gone,"

"Really?" I said with my eyebrows raised and the three of us continued to walk toward the EMT's. "And why is that?"

"Oh, apparently you left something at his house and I was busy cooking," She answered innocently. "I was making dinner."

"Though, one thing I do want to know is where Tim and Tony?" I asked looking up at Jethro.

"They're out catching whoever made the call for the money," He said without looking back down.

"I would have thought you would have wanted to catch them," I said as we were about ten feet from the ambulance. "You know considering, you want to be a hero."

I took of the jacket around my shoulders and hopped on the gurney. Soon enough, I was checked out and seemed to be in perfect health. I jumped off the gurney and turned towards Jethro.

"I wanted to make sure that you would see someone familiar when you were rescued." Jethro said in response to my earlier question. "Besides, I don't think it would look good if I shot them."

With that I hugged him.

"Come one, let's go to my house." He said and we left though not before saying good bye to Abby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo this has smut**

I was wearing my favorite, tight t-shirt that I knew showed off everything I liked. Considering it was cold outside, I'm also wearing a leather jacket.

After what happened last week, nobody was letting me be alone and I've always been with a member of a team. I decided to take a break from the team and go over to Jethro's house as I knew the rest of the team would feel safe knowing I was with someone they trusted.

This time it was Tony that dropped me off at Jethro's house even though it was about 6 in the afternoon and still light out on top of the fact I lived incredibly close to Jethro's house.

"So, can I ask why you're dressed so well if you're going to boss's house?" Tony said once we got to his house and as he took off his sunglasses.

"Maybe I'm comfortable," I said with a smile knowing what I came here to do. "Besides, why do you care what I wear?"

"Well, for one your idea of comfortable is being bra less in an over-sized sweater in short shorts," He said with a smirk and a smile in his eyes. "Besides, I - in general - care about you."

"Thank you, mom," I responded as I got out of the car and as I got out of the car the window got lowered so I could still talk to Tony. Though, that 'mom' comment made him laugh. "Don't worry about me."

I walked up to the door and as usual Jethro's door was open. I opened the door and saw the man who I have had a crushed on since I started working on the team. Suddenly, I felt like a teenager again with butterflies in my stomach. He was wearing his USMC sweatshirt with gray sweatpants.

He was walking to the coach with a steak in hand.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He said while subtly looking me up and down. Then he put his plate down and went over to the couch and motioned for me to sit with him so I walked over to the couch though I had yet to sit down.

"Well, I was getting sick of being around everyone and the noise of everyone being at my apartment was getting to me," I said which was actually true but not the reason why I came to his house. Out of nerviness, I wiped the sweat off my hands by wiping them on my jeans. "I also wanted to come and say thanks for saving my life."

I guess steak had cooked faster than I though because in the couple minutes that I had been here, Jethro had already flipped the steak.

"Well, of course I saved you," He said walking over to me and taking off my jacket and put it on the back of a chair. Then he came over and gently put his hands on my shoulders to lower me to sit on the couch.

Though he came down with me so he was crouching on the floor. Taking this opportunity as his arms had lowered to my knees, I did something I never though I was going to do: I kissed him.

It took me a second to realized but when I did, I became ecstatic because he was kissing me back. Soon, I felt his one of his hands cupping my neck and the other at the base of my back.

Then, because we ran out of breath, the kiss ended. Like the man he is, he smirked.

"So, I guess you finally decided to act on your feeling," Jethro said with a smirk as he got up and took steak off the fire.

He came back to the couch and sat down next me, though not forgetting to a grab a remote control I never realized he had. He put his arm around my shoulder and I leaned into his shoulder while putting my hand on his knee.

I started to draw circles on his knee, slowly but surely I was at his inner knee going up.

"You really want to start something?" Jethro asked looking at my wandering hand. And just like that he lifted me so I was on his lap.

We start we make out, it was gentle but full of passion. He lifted me a little bit so he can push me back on to the couch. One of his hands were at my waist while the other was trailing from my knee to my ass, which he cupped.

See, the thing about being short with someone so tall is that he could reach my whole body and he could cover me with his body, easily. I opened my legs for him, so I can could grab my legs around his waist.

Jethro's mouth started to wonder, he started to kiss my neck then he pulled up and took off my shirt. Soon, a trail of kisses made to my boobs were he went around to unhook it.

"You know, you seem over dressed," I said in between moans as he started to message one breast while sucking and licking my nipple.

Without a word he took of his sweatshirt, which he thankfully didn't have a shirt under.

"Better?," He ask with that raspy voice I grew to love.

"Much," I said as he undid the first button of my jeans and he pulled my jeans and underwear down.

Jethro started kissing my left knee and made a trail of kisses up to my hip where he kissed around where I wanted him the most. Then, he looked at me as if asking for permission, then started the suck my clit while putting one finger in me.

I gasped and grabbed the sheets around me.

I felt him stop sucking my clit and I felt another finger go in, and his other hand started to rub my clit in circles. In a rhythm that was with two fingers fingering me a litter faster and rubbing my clit slowly to rubbing my clit faster and fingering me slower. I never realized that oral could be that good.

Soon, I cummed into his mouth. With all the noise that I made, I'm surprised nobody came (lols) running in to make sure nobody got hurt.

Then he kissed me and I tasted my self on him, which I liked but found a little weird. I started to try to take his belt off but I couldn't exactly reach so Jethro reached down and took off his pants and underwear. He raised his eyebrows, as if asking for permission, which I nodded.

Then I felt him slowly put his cock into me and I immediately moaned because he felt so good inside me. He was bigger and thicker that what I originally expected. I wrapped my legs around his hips, which made him go deeper in me which made the both of us moan.

I had one of my hands in his hair and the other on his back and Jethro was on his forearms, as to not put all his weight on me. He started to roll his hips and set a pace that got slowly faster. I started rolling my hips in the pace that he set and I felt him bit my neck as if not to simply scream a moan.

At that point he reached one hand to in between us so start rubbing my clit in a similar cycle as before.

With that, I came and I felt him do the same. He put his forehead on mine and took his cock out of me.

"Well, that was," I started to say but I couldn't seem to finish my sentence.

"Yeah," Jethro said in response because he knew exactly what I was trying to say.

"So I guess I can call you Jethro now," I said as I moved on my side so he could lay on his back and he laughed.

"Yeah, I guess this mean it does," He said, twirling my hair in his fingers.

After several more hours of love making, we passed out on the couch, without even bothering to put clothes on. We were cuddling until morning and that is exactly how we were found.

McGee walked into the living room to see us completely naked and cuddling our hearts out, still asleep, though.

"Oh, god!" I heard someone scream and the rest is history.


	3. Chapter 3

I heard that scream and slowly woke up then when I realized that someone scream I grabbed for Jethro's USMC sweatshirt and my jeans and I threw them on. I felt Jethro even faster than me throw his jeans on.

I looked up to see Tim turned around and when I walked over him to look him in the eye I saw his eye squeezed close.

"We're decent McGee," Jethro said as be finished putting on another sweatshirt I didn't know he had in the room.

This is when Tim started apologizing like there was no tomorrow. Then Jethro started walking over to the kitchen to get food.

"You don't have to keep apologizing Tim," I said while grabbing his arm and pulling him toward the kitchen so I could also get something to eat.

"Why are you here?" Jethro said bluntly with a mug in his hand and he handed me a mug filled with coffee. I didn't realized he could make coffee that fast. As I didn't like my coffee black I walked over to the cabinet's and hopped on the counter considering my short self couldn't reach the shelf where the sugar was.

Seeing what I was trying to do Jethro walked over to me and got the sugar for me. Though, as this was happening Tim started speaking a mile a minute about this new case. Mixing my sugar with my coffee I started asking questions and still seated on the counter.

"Wait, so where was the body found?" I asked as Jethro walked over and grabbed my empty hand and pulled me off the counter.

"We can continue this conversation of the way to the office," Jethro said as he grabbed his wallet and put it in his pocket then he tossed me my bag. I heard Tim's footsteps behind me as we walked toward the front door.

"The body was found on top of a ice cream truck in the middle of the freeway and the truck was covered in hot sauce," Tim said as he closed the door behind him. "That's not even the weirdest part."

"How's that not the weirdest part?" Jethro asked he got in the car. I climbed into the passenger's seat and Tim was in the back.

"So, in the actual truck the walls were covered in a mixture of what seems to be blood and chocolate sauce. Abby's confirming if it's actually blood and who's it is," Time said with a disgusted look.

"Oh, this is going to be a very weird case," I said with a groan and I looked at Jethro exactly when I moaned and he had a smirk on his face and I can tell that it reminded him of last night. And that's when I hit him.

"You mean, she actually hit boss?" Tony said as I walked into the bullpen though he didn't realized I had walked into the bullpen.

"Yes, she actually hit him though it wasn't really a hard hit," Tim said with a shrug and tone of voice that seemed like he didn't want to talk about the subject anymore. I could tell that he saw me though.

"Tell me again, they were cuddling on the couch?" Tony asked Tim and with the look Tim had, it seemed like it was hundredth time Tony had asked.

"Why do you care so much about my life, Tony?" I asked with a smirk.

"Oh, Y/N I didn't see you there!" Tony said in an excited voice then he looked me up and down. "Why are you wearing boss's sweatshirt?"

"Because I slept at his house, NOT with him, and he let me borrow it," I said going to my desk.

"You know, even if that sweatshirt if about five sizes too big on you, it makes you look really hot," Tony said as he leaned forward, over the computer. That's when Jethro came up behind him and gave him the trademark Gibbs slap.

"One more comment like that, I'll have you fired," Jethro said then he stopped and looked at you with a twinkle in his eyes. "What we got?"

With a "sorry boss" from Tony we started talking about the case and the aspects of the victim's life and how weird they were.

Soon, me and Jethro ended up being in the elevator along and once the elevator door close he flip the switch so the elevator turned off.

"You know, you were a tad more possessive than I thought were going to be?" I said with a smirk, slightly turning to him.

Then with a speed that reminded me of the night that we spent together he had me pinned against an elevator wall.


End file.
